For cloud computing environments, applications, resources, data, etc. may be hosted on one or more computing devices and are accessible via networks (e.g., the Internet). Typically, a client device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop, a mobile device, etc.) can access the applications, resources, data, etc. hosted on the cloud computing environment through a web browser operating on the client device. In some instances, a mobile application may be developed for mobile devices so that mobile devices can access the same applications, resources, data, etc. hosted on the cloud computing system that are accessible by web browsers operating on client devices.